Darkness Fall
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Nunca Aya, Ken e Omi estiveram tão perto de vingar Yohji. Mas talvez essa jornada tenha um preço alto demais. Seqüência de Darkness Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título**_: Darkness Fall  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, dark, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Nunca Aya, Ken e Omi estiveram tão perto de vingar Yohji. Porém essa jornada parece cobrar um preço alto demais. Suas próprias vidas...

* * *

**Darkness Fall  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

**França**

Aya acertou um violento pontapé contra a madeira da espessa porta, destroçando-a em vários pedaços.

Seu coração e sua mente eram um verdadeiro rodamoinho de caos. Ódio, ansiedade e um certo alívio transformavam seus sentimentos em um turbilhão de pensamentos incoerentes, onde apenas uma sensação se sobrepunha a todas as outras.

E essa sensação só podia ser resumida em uma única exclamação:

Finalmente!

Finalmente depois de todo aquele tempo, depois de toda a dor e desespero... finalmente encontrara a real localização da Grande Casa da Europa, o esconderijo onde se abrigavam os vampiros mais poderosos daquele continente.

Seu peito ainda ardia, lamentando a perda irrecuperável da pessoa que tanto amava. Lágrimas não derramadas faziam seus olhos ametistas se avermelharem, clamando o alívio do pranto, que seria negado até o último segundo possível.

Yohji fora tirado de si, e quando começava a se acostumar com a idéia, quando a dor não parecia tão esmagadora... Aya recebera aquela informação desconcertante.

E ali estava ele, finalmente invadindo a Grande Casa européia, disposto a tudo para reclamar a sua vingança, para cobrar o preço pelo sangue derramado.

Porém Aya não vinha sozinho.

Ao seu lado estavam os outros dois integrantes da Weiss, a equipe de assassinos que caçava e eliminava vampiros, aquela raça miserável que sabia apenas semear o terror.

Apesar de também ser um vampiro, Aya havia renegado seu lado negro, dando as costas a prole maldita, e unindo-se aos dois humanos como se fossem sua verdadeira família, protegendo-os com tanta intensidade quanto protegeria Yohji, se o loiro não houvesse sido tirado de seus braços de maneira violenta e cruel.

Respirando fundo, Aya, o antigo líder do clã europeu olhou para Omi e depois para Ken.

Ambos também estavam tensos e em expectativa.

Invadiam o covil dos inimigos em plena noite, cientes de que se colocariam em desvantagem, mas dispostos a dar a vida em troca de vingança.

(Aya baixinho) Bombay... Siberian...

Os Weiss mais jovens assentiram e sem perder mais tempo seguiram o líder espadachim, que adentrou pela porta arrombada demonstrando coragem e confiança acima de qualquer outra coisa.

(Omi baixinho) Siberian... tenha cuidado!

(Ken baixinho) Você também!

Os passos dos três ecoaram alto no hall de entrada que parecia vazio.

(Omi) Estranho...

Aya scanneou o local com os olhos violeta.

Ao invés de se instalar em um castelo, os vampiros haviam preferido se esconder em uma grande mansão, recém construída e de aparência sólida. Mas a beleza do local não interessava aos invasores...

Aquele silêncio era por demais anormal.

Omi olhou demoradamente para cada um dos móveis, feitos em madeira escura e visivelmente caros. Combinavam com as cortinas azuis aveludadas que escondiam as enormes janelas em dois lados da sala.

Uma escadaria dupla dava acesso ao segundo andar da mansão.

(Ken) Realmente estranho... vocês não...

Nesse momento ouviram o som de um relógio badalando as horas. Duas horas da manhã exatamente... de uma noite clara de lua cheia...

Lua cheia...

(Omi) Ei!

Os grandes olhos azuis se arregalaram de incredulidade e preocupação. Aya e Ken viraram os rostos na direção apontada pelo companheiro mais jovem. O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas de modo intrigado, enquanto Aya manteve-se impassível.

Ao lado de um enorme relógio suíço estava sentada uma garota.

Tratava-se visivelmente de uma japonesa, tinha cabelos longos negros e olhos castanhos. Vestia um kimono negro sem estampas e olhava fixamente para os três, sem piscar ou desviar as íris em nenhum momento.

(Aya) Lady Bogard...

A referida abaixou a cabeça muito de leve, numa discreta reverência.

(Ken surpreso) A líder da Grande Casa do Oriente?!

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) Oh!

Aya deu um passo a frente. Se havia alguém a quem não temia era aquela garota a sua frente. Lady Bogard fizera um juramento a mais de quatrocentos anos atrás, quando prometera que jamais lutaria outra vez.

Se ela estava ali, com certeza não era para brigar.

(Lady) Faz muito tempo... Ran.

O ruivo apertou os lábios ao ouvir seu real nome. Aquela palavrinha sempre o fazia se lembrar de que fora o frio líder da Casa européia, e que ainda era o segundo vampiro mais forte dos tempos atuais.

Tal recordação não o enchia de orgulho... pelo contrário...

(Aya) Está sozinha aqui?

Antes de responder, a garota passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, prendendo-os atrás da orelha, num gesto extremamente familiar aos Weiss. Era isso que Yohji fazia, sempre que se sentia nervoso ou ansioso...

Lady Bogard sabia disso e estava provocando-os.

(Lady) Ran, Ran, Ran... eu nunca esperei que você fosse trair o nosso clã!

(Aya)...

(Lady) Na verdade, eu sempre imaginei que Suryia fosse fazer isso... afinal você sabe, essa não é digna de confiança... ou talvez seja, porque eu espero uma punhalada pelas costas a qualquer momento, por parte dela... mas você... parecia um garotinho tão promissor...

(Aya) Tsc.

(Ken) Deixe de rodeios! Viemos aqui pra acabar com vocês! E é melhor que se defenda! Não terei compaixão apenas porque é uma garota!

Então Lady Bogard fixou os olhos castanhos sobre o Weiss moreno. Ken estava um passo atrás de Aya, mas mantinha-se em posição de defesa.

(Lady) Aa. Então esse cheiro não me enganou... esse menino de olhos castanhos é um humano... hi, hi, hi. Ran, você ficou louco. Quer destruir a Grande Casa da Europa apenas com um humano e um vampiro que acabou de ser abraçado?!

Finalizou a frase olhando para Omi. O jovem Weiss engoliu em seco, ao ser lembrado de sua recente condição. Realmente fora abraçado, contra a sua vontade e agora também era um vampiro...

Antes que replicassem, ouviram o som de palmas. Sem que percebessem, uma garota aproximara-se do parapeito do segundo andar, e debruçara-se nele, pondo-se a observar a cena que acontecia no andar de baixo.

(Lady) Oh, você... tinha que ser a intrometida...

A recém chegada era loira, tinha o longo cabelo preso em um coque severo, que parecia ter sido feito recentemente, tal a perfeição do penteado. Trajava um vestido verde muito decotado e rodado, bordado com fios de ouro. Os olhos azuis e cruéis cravaram-se sobre Omi, devorando-o com o olhar atrevido sem pudor algum.

(Suryia) Oh, pequeno. Nos encontramos outra vez... sentiu a minha falta?

(Omi)...

O loirinho recuou um passo, mostrando-se mais assustado do que gostaria. Aquela mulher americana era a culpada por ter se tornado um vampiro. Ela fora a carrasca que de maneira cruel lhe jogara na maldição da danação eterna.

Aya viu a reação de Omi e ficou preocupado. Se por um lado Lady Bogard evitava lutar a todo custo, por outro Suryia fazia de tudo para poder derramar sangue.

E apesar de ser menos experiente que Aya, por ter sido abraçada depois, Suryia também era de segunda geração e não seria derrotada assim tão facilmente...

(Ken) Bombay... você está bem?

(Omi) Sim... não se preocupe... eu...

(Suryia) Tsc. Deixem de conversa. Viemos aqui pra resolver esse impasse: Ran é um traidor de merda, e tem que pagar pelo que fez. Acha que pode meter o pé na nossa bunda assim, e ainda sair de boa, todo lindo e esvoaçante?

(Lady suspirando) Esses americanos são realmente grosseiros. Depois eu é que levo a fama de louca.

(Suryia) Buahauhauahaha! Fama de louca perfeitamente justificável. Eu tenho essa fama de cruel, e também não é a toa...

(Aya) Não mudaram nada.

As garotas olharam para ele e acabaram rindo muito.

Os Weiss mais jovens não entenderam nada, apenas aqueles vampiros de segunda geração tão poderosos sabiam o que realmente estava em jogo ali.

Apesar de estar frente a frente com inimigas tão poderosas Aya se mantinha tranqüilo. Podia dar conta muito bem de Suryia, e tinha a certeza tranqüilizante de que Lady Bogard não se meteria na luta. Afinal, Suryia e a japonesa não eram exatamente as melhores amigas, na verdade mal se toleravam...

(Suryia) Não mudamos, caro Ran. Ah, e se quer saber até dispensamos os outros... para podermos nos divertir mais e... oh!

Foi então que os vampiros sentiram uma presença nefasta se aproximando. Um vampiro de segunda geração assustadoramente poderoso e inegavelmente corrupto, que não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder a alma corrompida.

(Lady) Ops... hora de dizer olá, Ran chan... uma lua cheia tão bonita... não deveria ser manchada com o sangue de um traidor, mas fazer o que, se a justiça de Nêmeses vem cobrar o preço?

(Suryia) Justiça de Nêmeses o caralho, japa cheia de querer se achar.

(Lady suspirando) Que seja. Ran quis se vingar... teve a idéia ridícula de se envolver com humanos e acabou se apaixonando por aquele garoto loiro... deu as costas a seus iguais e traiu a todos nós... não é muito bonito...

(Suryia) Ran vai pagar caro por ter nos desafiado, não é, Evil, querida?

A referida entrou pela porta principal, localizada na parede a frente da escadaria dupla. Era uma garota alta, de aparência esguia e postura nobre reforçada pelo vestido simples, negro e rodado, sem decote e de mangas compridas. Tinha longos e ondulantes cabelos ruivos que caiam soltos pelo meio das costas. Trazia uma katana tão magnífica quanto a de Aya em suas mãos.

Os olhos do mesmo tom do líder da Weiss se prenderam em seu inimigo. Ambos se avaliaram por um segundo.

Ken e Omi também se entreolharam. Então aquela moça era a segunda líder da Casa da Europa, que fora despertada após a traição de Aya?! Ela parecia realmente perigosa...

Assustando os Weiss, Suryia saltou do segundo andar, caindo em pé ao lado direito de Evil, ao mesmo tempo em que Lady também saltava, parando em pé ao lado esquerdo da ruiva.

Omi, Ken e mesmo Aya se puseram em alerta. Enfrentar as líderes dos clãs das trevas não seria brincadeira de criança. Mesmo que Lady Bogard apenas assistisse, seria quase como assinar a própria sentença de morte: Evil e Suryia juntas eram invencíveis até para o próprio Aya.

Sentimentos diferentes dominavam os seis naquele momento. Desafio, coragem e vontade de vencer cintilavam nas íris dos Weiss, demonstrando que não recuariam, apesar das barreiras parecerem intransponíveis.

Sede de sangue, curiosidade e, fúria fria e cortante iluminavam as faces das vampiras de segunda geração, unidas com um único propósito em comum: destruir aqueles belos garotos que ousavam se rebelar contra seus poderes.

Aya apertou os lábios e olhou de lado para os companheiros. Os caçadores mais jovens estavam parados dois passos atrás de si, porém mesmo que conseguisse protegê-los durante alguns instantes não podia garantir a vitória.

Desviou os olhos para a bela lua cheia, que brilhava atrás das cortinas de veludo azul. Mesmo que não pudesse vê-la, podia senti-la... imaginá-la...

Cortando seus pensamentos, Evil e Suryia avançaram um passo, evidenciando as intenções nefastas. Evil ergueu a espada e apontou a lamina afiada para o antigo aliado.

(Evil) Ran... você tem de morrer!

As palavras frias e desprovidas de sentimentos soaram como o corte mortal de afiados punhais. Era a hora da batalha final... e as duas vampiras mais sedentas de sangue avançaram, dispostas a estraçalhar os atrevidos invasores, principalmente aquele belo ruivo, que um dia já fora um confiante companheiro, no entanto traíra o clã por causa do amor de um jovem humano loiro, que já fora tirado de si.

(Suryia) É o fim!

O alvo de seu ataque era o arqueiro loirinho.

Assustado, Omi viu que não teria chance!

Continua...

* * *

_Apesar dos pesares... e de não parecer... é uma fic de oferenda e de homenagem a mestra Evil, __**pelo seu aniversário**__!_

_Parabéns, moça! Muita saúde, muitos anos de vida e de maldades (mas não em mim!)!!_

_**T E A D O R O ! !**_

**AVISO: **Essa fic eh continuação de "Darkness Revenge". Se você não a leu não vai entender muita coisa! Huahauhaahahauau... XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título**_: Darkness Fall  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, dark, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Nunca Aya, Ken e Omi estiveram tão perto de vingar Yohji. Porém essa jornada parece cobrar um preço alto demais. Suas próprias vidas...

* * *

**Darkness Fall  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

**França – alguns meses antes**

Omi suspirou profundamente, enquanto afofava a terra do vaso, tentando manter o caule da plantinha fixo no lugar. Era um fim de tarde tedioso e cansativo. Poucas pessoas haviam ido a Koneko, poupando trabalho a Ken e Omi.

Por sua vez o moreninho observou seu companheiro longamente. Omi estava deprimido a muito tempo, e não conseguia esconder isso.

O Weiss caçula fora o mais afetado pela perda inesperada de Yohji. Ainda não se perdoava, e se julgava responsável pelo loiro ter dado a vida para salvar os amigos.

(Ken) Omi...

(Omi sorrindo) Está tudo bem, Ken...

Mas não estava, e o caçador moreno sabia muito bem disso. Ambos haviam sido marcados profundamente mais uma vez pelos malditos vampiros. Foi nesse momento que Ken lembrou-se de Aya.

O líder da Weiss permanecia adormecido, repousando durante o dia, para despertar noite após noite, e sair sempre em busca de pistas, de alguma indicação de onde poderia ser a nova Grande Casa da Europa.

Ken sabia que Aya também se culpava muito, até mesmo mais que Omi. O espadachim ruivo passava as noites em que não tinham missão ou que chegava mais cedo, sempre a andar de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

Às vezes Ken despertava com o som dos passos inquietos de Aya que parecia buscar algum tipo de alívio, ou talvez tentasse simplesmente esquecer.

Mas era impossível. Yohji marcara não apenas os três Weiss, mas a casa em si casa, a própria Koneko no Sumu Ie. Tudo estava impregnado com a presença dele, seu cheiro e lembranças.

A casa nunca fora tão solitária. Ken não se recordava de ter sentido tanta falta de alguém. Se soubesse que a ausência do loiro mais velho seria tão dolorosa, teria cuidado melhor dele.

E esse tipo de pensamento protetor refletia nas atitudes de Omi, pois o loirinho se tornara preocupado e super-protetor com Ken, e mesmo com Aya, apesar do líder da Weiss ser um vampiro de segunda geração, e quase imortal.

Indiferente a isso, Omi sempre tentava ter o cuidado de vigiar seus amigos em todas as missões, tinha recomendações a fazer, parecia manter um olho nas tarefas e o outro nos companheiros.

E acima de tudo, sustentava nas lindas íris azuis, o medo de perder alguém querido outra vez.

(Omi suspirando) As flores são tão frágeis, não é? Sem elas o mundo ficaria feio... mas mesmo sendo tão importantes... não podemos prolongar-lhes a vida...

(Ken triste) Podemos cuidar delas, até que todos os botões desabrochem e...

Calou-se não querendo completar a frase. Mas o loirinho fez isso por ele.

(Omi)... e murchem...

(Ken) Omi, você precisa se libertar dessas lembranças.

(Omi) Não posso, Ken. Não posso! Eu... gosto de você como se fosse minha família. E gostava de... Yohji... também! Me preocupo tanto... sinto muito por isso...

Ken sorriu e parou de varrer, encostando a vassoura em uma parede.

(Ken) Eu também me preocupo, Omi. E gosto de saber que me considera sua família, porque eu também lhe considero como um irmão.

Erguendo a cabeça, Omi fixou os grandes olhos azuis na face trigueira do Weiss mais velho. Ia comentar algo quando a porta se abriu e uma garota entrou.

Era alta, magra, tinha olhos cinzentos e cabelos claros, que caiam em ondas largas por suas costas. Vestia um traje simples de aldeã, em cor rosa.

(Omi sorrindo) Bem vinda, senhorita Litha (**1**).

(Litha sorrindo) Obrigada.

(Omi) Em que podemos ajudar?

(Litha) Oh! As rosas para o altar do padre acabaram! Preciso de uma dúzia para a missa das seis.

(Omi) Eu cuido disso!

(Litha) Sabia que podia contar com vocês. Obrigada.

Ken suspirou ao ver a cena, logo pegou a vassoura novamente e continuou a varrer a floricultura. Terminaria aquela conversa com Omi em outra oportunidade. Realmente lhe doía, ver alguém tão querido preso de uma profunda angústia.

Principalmente quando tal angústia era a mesma que lhe triturava o coração...

oOo

Aya observou o espelho a sua frente. Não havia reflexo... mas não se surpreendia: aquele era um carma que carregava desde que recebera o abraço das trevas e caíra naquela profunda escuridão. Nunca mais poderia observar a própria face. Nunca mais poderia olhar-se nos olhos e avaliar-se.

Mas esse era o menor de todos os castigos. Sim, agora era até um consolo não poder se ver e precisar encarar toda a culpa que carregava no peito e se refletia nas íris ametista.

Ainda se condenava por não ter sido forte o bastante, por não ter se esforçado mais... um pouco mais! E assim, salvado o homem que amava, a quem resolvera entregar o coração.

Depois de centenas de anos, quando se acostumara com a idéia de enfrentar uma eternidade de solidão, Yohji cruzara seu caminho... porém o jovem humano fora apenas uma pétala aveludada que, trazida pelo vento, tocara a face do antigo líder dos vampiros.

Não. Yohji Kudou fora mais do que isso. Muito mais! Ele fora como uma orquídea, que hipnotizara o ruivo, resplandecente em sua beleza exótica e rara, e deixara uma marca definitiva na alma do líder da Weiss.

Alma que Aya vendera a séculos atrás, e que começara a recuperar no momento em que conhecera o humano loiro, a mais de um ano atrás.

(Aya) Maldição.

Um ano... pros humanos era um período de tempo considerável, para se sofrer a perda de alguém, porém para um vampiro, era quase como um dia, um momento...

Mas ampliado pela dor, um ano poderia parecer uma eternidade. Aya teria que se conformar, outra vez, em seguir sozinho!

Suspirando, o espadachim desviou os olhos para a janela. Pôde ver pelo vidro transparente que a noite já caía.

Os Weiss humanos tinham o cuidado de vedar bem todas as janelas, com receio de que a luz do sol alcançasse o ruivo de maneira fatal, porém aquele dia Aya queria muito apreciar o pôr-do-sol.

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma leve visão do desfecho de tal espetáculo, um vislumbre dos últimos raios desaparecendo por trás do horizonte, num suave consolo do que deixara para trás.

Deixar pra trás...

Irado, Aya começou a caminhar na direção da porta. Sairia agora mesmo em busca de pistas, de dicas que lhe revelassem a localização da nova Grande Casa da Europa. Precisava encontrar Lilik e dar-lhe o troco por arrancar de si quem tanto amava.

Aya estava cansado de deixar as coisas que amava para trás. Não abandonaria Yohji, mesmo que para isso tivesse de viver apenas de lembranças! E no momento ele não queria saber se simples recordações seriam suficientes para manter uma eternidade de solidão.

Era melhor não pensar nisso... ainda.

Sua preocupação maior era outra... a cada dia que passava, a cada mês, estavam dando a oportunidade para os inimigos se organizarem.

Aya temia que as lideres das Grandes Casas estivessem planejando um contra-ataque, tamanha era a falta de iniciativa de tais seres das trevas.

Um ano era tempo suficiente para que as mestras da América e do Oriente deixassem em ordem suas coisas e viessem para a Europa para... despertar Evil.

(Aya) Maldição!

O ruivo tinha que evitar tal tragédia a qualquer custo!

oOo

Um sinistro nevoeiro encobria todo o cais.

Normalmente isso não acontecia, e os marujos se mostravam intranqüilos e cautelosos, sentindo no sangue acostumado a aventuras, que algo sobrenatural pairava no ar.

Foi então que uma figura escondida por uma capa negra cortou o nevoeiro, parando no meio do porto, observando tudo com profundos olhos castanhos.

Logo atrás dela vinha um homem alto, vestindo um finíssimo terno negro, de cabelos curtos e óculos de armação de ouro.

(Brad) Paris. Não mudou nada...

A figura de casaco ergueu as mãos e retirou o capuz da cabeça, revelando as feições orientais.

(Lady) As coisas não mudam assim, caro Crawford.

O americano ia responder quando uma debochada gargalhada cortou o ar, fazendo alguns marujos se afastarem dali rapidinho, sentindo arrepios em suas costas.

Lady Bogard e Brad Crawford se entreolharam.

(Lady) Porra.

(Suryia sorrindo) Vejo que sentiram saudades de mim, crianças...

A loira americana vinha acompanhada por um jovem japonês, de cabelos curtos e escuros, e olhos grandes e indiferentes, que não se fixavam em nada e em ninguém, permanecendo fixos no chão.

(Lady) Pensei que conseguiria ficar mais tempo sem ter o desprazer de falar com você...

(Suryia) He, he, he... sua simpatia não me interessa em nada. E tudo que lhe irrita me agrada ao extremo.

A japonesa olhou Suryia de alto a baixo, visivelmente desaprovando o vestido azul muito decotado e com várias camadas de babado. Era realmente indiscreta! Brad e Nagi apenas acompanhavam as rivalidades em silêncio. Elas que eram mestras que se entendessem!

Não era nenhum segredo que na sociedade das trevas havia inimigos e rivais, mas com certeza ninguém se odiava mais e tão explicitamente quanto Lady Bogard e Suryia. Os motivos de tanto ódio apenas os antigos conheciam, e nos dias atuais isso se resumia a: Evil e Akemi.

E nenhuma das mestras parecia ter interesse em diminuir o rancor.

(Lady) Suryia, não precisa ser tão infantil, menina. Todos os séculos que já viveu deveriam ter lhe dado alguma maturidade, não é?

(Suryia) Tempo não influencia, Lady. Ou você não seria um poço de lixo, porque maturidade que é bom mesmo eu não estou vendo. A não ser que tenha deixado sua... "classe" no Japão.

(Lady) Ah, vai descer o nível? Ótimo, é bem típico de seu sanguezinho americano. Tsc, sempre me deprime ver o quão baixo nós descemos... abraçar essa ralé...

(Suryia irritada) Japa de merda. Vou lhe mostrar quem é ralé aqui!

Felizmente um som de carruagens quebrou a noite, interrompendo o que parecia que seria uma luta. Para Crawford foi mais que oportuno, pois sua mestra não podia lutar, devido a um juramento feito a mais de quatrocentos anos atrás, logo, ele que teria de enfrentar a americana.

E lutar com alguém tão forte não estava em seus planos... não ainda...

Assim que os veículos pararam, Lilik saltou de um deles, aproximando-se das visitas.

Lady Bogard e Suryia encararam a recém chegada como se fossem estrangulá-la naquele exato momento.

(Suryia) Ah, aí está o asno que planejou tudo isso.

(Lilik)...

(Suryia) Graças a você teremos que caçar o outro asno! Dois jumentos juntos! Eu deveria deixar Evil beber o seu sangue, francesinha idiota!

(Lilik suspirando) Sou inglesa...

(Suryia irritada) É tudo a mesma merda européia! Vamos embora logo, quanto antes despertarmos Evil, melhor.

(Lady) Bravo, devemos aplaudir sua grosseria americana agora, ou o show ainda continua?

A loira sorriu, mostrando as presas e deu de ombros.

(Suryia) Aplauda quando achar que o fim chegou. O seu fim...

E sem perder mais tempo rumou para a primeira carruagem, sendo seguida de perto por Nagi. Imediatamente alguns vampiros de décima geração correram até o local onde Suryia deixara sua vasta bagagem e levaram tudo para a carruagem.

Lady Bogard e Lilik se encararam.

(Lady) Aa. Olá, criança. Gostaria de dizer que é um prazer revê-la, mas as circunstancias impedem.

(Lilik)...

(Lady) Veja só: além de ter que despertar Evil antes do tempo e perdermos Ran para um bando de humanos, ainda tenho que agüentar essa americana sem cultura alguma, infernos...

(Lilik) Podemos acertar meu castigo depois, Lady. Evil vai querer o meu sangue.

Lady Bogard fixou os olhos castanhos no céu, admirando a bela lua cheia.

(Lady) E não é só Evil. Veja, a lua clama a vingança de Nêmeses...

Com tais palavras misteriosas a japonesa entrou na outra carruagem, junto com Crawford.

Os lacaios subiram a bagagem de ambos, e logo os dois veículos partiam rumo a Grande Casa da Europa.

Lilik apenas observou enquanto os recém chegados se afastavam. Ainda não voltaria para casa, tinha uma fome lhe corroendo as entranhas, e a necessidade por sangue era quase uma agonia.

Descarregaria sua frustração nas vítimas humanas.

Mas logo rumaria para casa. Em pouco tempo aconteceria uma tenebrosa reunião, e ela não queria perder de jeito nenhum! Era algo que não via a séculos... quatrocentos anos para ser exata.

Seria uma reunião de monstros...

oOo

Aya observou os outros Weiss com os olhos ametista brilhando. Omi e Ken estavam cada vez mais fortes, mais capacitados para executar as missões.

Ambos podiam, sozinhos, vencer vampiros de sétima geração sem qualquer problema ou dificuldade.

E era o que havia acontecido: a missão daquela noite se resumia a eliminar um quarteto de amaldiçoados que aprontava na capital francesa, achando-se forte o bastante para agir quase as claras.

Atuando sob ordens de um contratado importante, a Kritiker fora requisitada.

Aya, Omi e Ken aceitaram aquela missão, cheios de esperança de arrancar alguma pista da Grande casa da Europa, mas fora em vão.

(Omi) Vamos voltar?

(Ken) É o jeito. Esses caras não sabiam de nada!

Torceu os lábios enquanto via as cinzas dos vampiros se dissiparem na densa neblina da madrugada parisiense.

A troca de palavras despertou Aya. O líder da Weiss não podia evitar se sentir um tanto estranho. Tinha algo incomodando sua mente, seu sangue... claro que não acreditava ser algo importante, afinal, os inimigos não seriam loucos de dar as caras em Paris...

Eles deviam estar escondidos mais ao norte, onde o clima era ainda mais frio. Mas o espadachim não podia dizer com certeza.

E seria inútil agir às cegas. Precisaria de uma pista mais concreta. Não arriscaria a segurança de sua equipe a menos que estivesse muito certo do que fazer.

(Omi) Essa lua cheia está realmente muito bonita.

(Ken) Está meio avermelhada. Os pagãos acreditavam que quando isso acontecia, era por causa de Nêmeses.

(Omi) Vingança...?

Ken deu de ombros. Entendia um pouco de paganismo, mas não tanto assim.

(Aya) Vamos embora.

E o ruivo deu meia volta, saindo do beco escuro onde haviam agido. Sabia o quanto seus companheiros estavam sedentos de vingança, e não queria alimentar falsas esperanças.

Apesar disso não conseguiu evitar de dar uma olhada na bela lua cheia. A mesma se mostrava redonda e avermelhada, parecendo muito perto da Terra. Era bela e hipnótica, e de certo modo estranho, parecia cheia de vida ao mesmo tempo em que dava a idéia de estar banhada em sangue...

oOo

No outro dia, Omi e Ken se levantaram cedo, como era de rotina. Enquanto o loirinho preparava o café, o moreno ia a floricultura começar a arrumar as coisas no lado de dentro.

Apenas os dois trabalhavam na Koneko durante o dia, e apesar disso a Kritiker ainda não mencionara se mandariam outro integrante em breve ou não. Por isso o lugar de Yohji permanecia vago.

Ken sempre dizia que não era tão fácil assim, encontrar bons caçadores de vampiros. Teriam trabalho para treinar e preparar outro. Enquanto isso, a Weiss teria que se virar.

Logo Omi também se juntou a Ken, levando-lhe café e um bom pedaço de bolo. Ambos preferiam comer na loja, antes de abri-la, a ficar sozinhos naquela cozinha. A mesma fora palco de tantos momentos descontraídos entre eles e Yohji. Haviam inúmeras lembranças, e eles realmente não queriam partilhar daquilo.

(Ken suspirando) Mais um dia...

(Omi) Não se desanime.

(Ken sorrindo) O mesmo pra você!

Omi sorriu também, retribuindo a atenção recebida.

Foi então que o primeiro cliente do dia entrou. Ou melhor, a primeira cliente. E a garota trazia uma cestinha nas mãos.

(Litha) Bom dia, Omi! Bom dia, Ken!

(Ken) Bom dia!

(Omi) Senhorita Litha! O que achou das rosas de ontem?

(Litha sorrindo) Lindas. Ficaram maravilhosas no altar.

(Omi) Precisa de mais?

(Litha) Oh, não! Vim apenas agradecê-los! Fizeram um arranjo tão bonito, que agradou ao fieis! As vezes acho que eles vão à missa apenas para ver as flores que compramos aqui.

E deu uma risadinha cúmplice, escondendo a face com uma das mãos.

Ken e Omi também sorriram, felizes por poder descontrair um pouco.

(Ken) Não precisa agradecer. Esse é o nosso trabalho.

Litha voltou os olhos cinzentos para o moreninho, fitando-o com um traço de carinho.

(Litha) Vocês se dedicam ao que fazem. Não são como os outros, que pensam apenas no dinheiro. Vocês fazem algo importante, garotos. E para agradecer, eu lhes trouxe isso...

Adiantou-se até o balcão e colocou a cestinha em cima do tampo de madeira. Depois a descobriu, revelando que estava cheia de pequenos croassants. A guloseima tinha uma aparência ótima, e cheirava muito bem.

Imediatamente a boca de Ken encheu-se de água, e ele passou a língua sobre os lábios generosos.

(Ken sorrindo) Isso parece bom!

(Omi) Ken!

(Litha) Fui eu que fiz. São todos de queijo! Espero que gostem.

(Omi) Obrigado! Mas... não precisava.

(Litha) Hora de ir. Tenho que lavar algumas das toalhas do altar. E comprar vinho para o padre! Adeus!

Os Weiss balançaram a cabeça em despedida. Assim que a garota saiu da floricultura, Ken atacou os pães, jogando um inteiro na boca.

(Ken) Hummm! Ta muito bom!

(Omi sorrindo) Ken, você não muda!

(Ken) Você não quer? Acho que o Aya não vai comer... a gente podia rachar a parte dele...

Omi não respondeu. Apenas pegou um croassant e deu uma mordida, saboreando o delicioso pão.

(Omi) Realmente... está gostoso. Vou pedir a receita qualquer dia desses.

Ken estendeu o braço e depositou a mão sobre o cabelo de Omi, fazendo um suave cafuné.

(Ken) Tenho certeza de que você vai saber fazer. Você também cozinha muito bem.

Pela primeira vez, em mais de um ano, sentiam-se verdadeiramente relaxados...

oOo

Brad entrou na sala, fez uma pequena reverência. Lady Bogard e Suryia que estavam na sala olharam para o recém chegado, sabendo imediatamente o que ele fazia ali.

A loira nem esperou que Brad falasse nada.

(Suryia) Já está tudo pronto?

(Brad) Hn. Lilik aguarda na sala do despertar.

(Suryia) Pelo menos pra isso Lilik serve. Pra despertar a mestra dela, arruma tudo em questão de horas... será medo de uma punição?

(Lady) Nem todos temem represálias, Suryia...

A americana olhou de lado para a outra e deu de ombros.

(Suryia) Trata-se de uma opinião que não preciso ouvir. Estou pronta para essa baboseira toda. Ordenei que Nagi saísse à caça de belos garotos para que eu possa me alimentar depois do despertar.

(Lady) Seu apetite pedófilo não mudou nada.

(Suryia) Hum? Vai dizer que não gosta de garotinhos angelicais?

(Lady) Prefiro homens. Não crianças.

(Suryia) Imbecil pretensiosa. Por isso ta enterrada no Japão.

Brad fez um esforço para não suspirar. Aquelas ceninhas eram sempre cansativas. Custava a crer que sua mestra podia se segurar tanto em revidar de forma física.

Se não tivesse feito aquela promessa a quatrocentos anos atrás, com certeza as duas vampiras já teriam saído no braço a muito tempo. E Brad sempre se perguntava qual delas poderia sair vitoriosa.

Incomodada com a petulância da loira americana, Lady Bogard avançou, desistindo de discutir com ela. Tinha outras coisas mais urgentes a fazer no momento.

Brad deu uma última olhada para Suryia, e acabou seguindo sua mestra.

(Suryia suspirando) Pedantes. Espero acabar logo com isso.

Sem alternativa, avançou até alcançá-los.

Os três foram a tal sala do despertar. O local tratava-se de um amplo e espaçoso aposento, onde havia apenas duas espécies de sarcófago. Ambos estavam abertos.

(Lilik) Tenham a bondade de...

(Suryia irritada) Eu sei o que fazer, criatura.

(Lilik) Sinto... muito...

(Suryia) Af. Eu mereço tanta incompetência! Você acha mesmo que desconheço os procedimentos de um despertar? Eu já fazia isso muito antes de você ser abraçada, asno francês!

(Lilik suspirando) Sou inglesa...

(Suryia) Francesa, inglesa... não vejo porra de diferença nenhuma.

E muito irritada Suryia dirigiu-se para o sarcófago que fora pintado em tom dourado.

Fechando os olhos, a japonesa balançou a cabeça. Aquela americana era incrivelmente inconveniente! Quase tinha pena de Lilik... teria, se ela não fosse em grande parte responsável pela situação.

Respirando fundo, a vampira de cabelos trançados seguiu para o segundo sarcófago, o prateado.

Suryia e Lady Bogard cruzaram os braços a frente do corpo e fecharam os olhos, tentando relaxar.

Automaticamente a porta de ambos se fechou, deixando as mestras presas dentro deles.

Ao soar o clique característico de porta sendo trancada, vários mecanismos se colocaram em funcionamento. As vampiras de segunda geração sentiram quando grossas agulhas penetraram na carne morta de seus pescoços, de maneira dolorida, mas não mortal. E o sangue gotejou.

Daquele momento em diante só precisariam esperar, enquanto sentiam o sangue sair de seus corpos, e através daquelas agulhas, ir direto para o sarcófago secreto, escondido numa câmara embaixo da sala do despertar.

O líquido denso seria injetado diretamente no corpo de Evil, que permanecera descansando todos aqueles anos, sem receber nenhum tipo de alimento. O processo seria lento e perigoso para as três.

Por isso contavam com a presença de Lilik e Brad, que lhes daria proteção.

O sangue não podia ser coletado de maneira rápida, já que assim poderia enfraquecer Suryia e Lady Bogard perigosamente, e se Evil recebesse a injeção sangüínea muito veloz, seu corpo desfalecido podia sofrer um choque derradeiro.

Tal transfusão das trevas precisava ser manejada com cuidado e precaução totais. Por outro lado, era um ato que implicava em intimidade sem igual, pois enquanto estivessem ligadas pelo sangue, dividiriam os mesmos pensamentos, de modo que não haviam segredos.

(Lilik pensativa) Apesar de tudo, não posso negar que isso me fascina. E ao mesmo tempo... é... infernos...

Abriu e fechou as mãos, como se sentisse cãibras. Crawford entendia o que ela queria dizer. O sangue de vampiros muito fortes estavam reagindo positivamente ao despertar de Evil, que tivera inicio naquele instante.

(Brad pensativo) Quase incontrolável. O sangue delas interferindo em nossos corpos...

(Lilik) Me alimentei de cinco pessoas, mas mesmo assim sinto como se não comesse a dias! Isso é o despertar de um mestre, que instiga nossos instintos mais negros, e os amplia, de maneira que mal podemos nos conter? A sede que Evil sente se reflete em nós... por isso é necessário a presença de outros dois mestres...

Brad olhou para ela, depois voltou a olhar novamente os sarcófagos. Era realmente intrigante, um verdadeiro segredo maldito.

Metade do sangue americano, metade do sangue japonês se juntariam para despertar a mestra européia... aquela que tinha a fama de ser a mais fria dentre todos os vampiros...

oOo

Aya abotoou seu casaco escuro. Sentia-se mais desanimado do que nunca. Tantas pistas falsas! Tantos desacertos eram realmente um problema que tiravam a esperança de qualquer um.

Por outro lado, notava nitidamente que Ken e Omi estavam mais animados. Não sabia o que acontecera, pois não queria ler a mente deles, mas isso de certo modo, o aliviava.

Era uma preocupação a menos.

Quando Aya ia sair do quarto, sentiu uma tontura forte, e caiu de joelhos no chão. A 'fome' o atingiu com força total, e ele teve que fazer um esforço titânico para não voar em direção ao cheiro forte de sangue que sentia, e sabia ser dos Weiss humanos.

(Aya) Mal... dição!

O ruivo se controlava a mais de um ano, evitando matar qualquer tipo de pessoas, e obrigando-se a beber da vitae apenas o suficiente para não morrer de fome... e agora seu instinto maldito vinha cobrar o preço pelo jejum espontâneo.

Abraçou-se forte e desesperadamente, recorrendo a toda sua força de vontade e auto controle para manter-se de joelhos no chão. Se não resistisse, seria uma tragédia!

Corria o risco de atacar aqueles a quem jurara proteger! E nem seria tão difícil assim, não estando naquele estado quase incontrolável. O aroma adocicado dos sangues jovens de Ken e Omi chegavam a Aya, confundindo sua mente e instigando os instintos predatórios...

Quase se rendendo, Aya levou as mãos a cabeça e enterrou os dedos nos fios ruivos e macio. Tinha que ser forte. Precisava agüentar de qualquer modo!

(Aya) Ela...

Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: um vampiro muito forte estava despertando. Alguém que ficara séculos sem se alimentar, e agora o corpo poderoso recebia o alimento, e atiçado pelo gosto do sangue, reagia com outros vampiros de igual poder, independente da distância.

Havia entre os seres das trevas um laço profundo e inexplicável, que os mantinha conectados, nas horas de tamanha importância.

Ora, quando o inimigo despertasse por completo, aquela sensação sumiria, pois a fome esmagadora seria saciada...

No entanto não era o que realmente preocupava.

E sim a pior de todas as suposições: Aya sabia que estava assim devido a um despertar das trevas. E quem era forte o bastante para causar tamanha interferência?

(Aya) Evil... está despertan...do... argh!

Um despertar maldito fora iniciado.

Escuridão infindável ameaçava a cair sobre eles...

Trazendo consigo a fúria amarga de vampiros que não perdoariam a traição de Aya... e tentariam de todo jeito castigá-lo por tão profunda ofensa... da mesma forma que o ruivo tentava se vingar deles, pelo que fizeram ao homem que amava...

Seria o começo de uma guerra sem precedentes.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... o sabor da vingança... simples humana, huahuahua e... aldeã... huahuahua!! Ò.ó9 Espero que goste, florzinha! XD

**EI! O.O É taum estranho escrever sem o Yoh Yoh!! ¬¬ maldição!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título**_: Darkness Fall  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, dark, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Nunca Aya, Ken e Omi estiveram tão perto de vingar Yohji. Porém essa jornada parece cobrar um preço alto demais. Suas próprias vidas...

* * *

**Darkness Fall  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

O som de vidro se quebrando ecoou alto pela casa, causando um susto memorável em Ken e Omi, que estavam na sala, quietos e pensativos.

Imediatamente ambos se ergueram de um salto, e correram escada acima, tendo o mesmo pensamento: aquele som só podia significar uma coisa: Aya estava de volta.

Fazia uma semana que o líder da Weiss permanecia desaparecido. Ele sumira sem dar notícias ou avisar seus companheiros. Simplesmente se fora, não levando nada, além da afiada katana.

Tal fato enchera os Weiss mais jovens de preocupação.

O que poderia ter acontecido? O que seria tão grave a ponto de causar essa atitude aparentemente inexplicável?

Pra piorar a situação, os caçadores de vampiros estavam tendo muito mais ação do que os últimos seis meses juntos. Ataques causados pelos seres das trevas se tornaram uma coisa constante.

Nunca houve tantas vítimas fatais.

Nem mesmo a Kritiker tinha uma explicação aceitável para tantas mortes.

O que mexera com os vampiros? Por que se mostravam tão hostis e fora de controle? Seria esse o motivo do desaparecimento de Aya?

Sedentos por respostas, os jovens se precipitaram pelo corredor. A 'corrida' terminou quando Ken escancarou a porta do quarto do espadachim...

(Omi) Oh!

(Ken) Aya...

O líder da Weiss estava caído, no meio do aposento, entre os cacos de vidro do que um dia fora a janela. As roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas. Sujas de sangue. Algumas manchas era recentes, outras nem tanto, pois o sangue começara a coagular.

Os lindos cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados, também sujos de sangue. Os olhos violeta permaneciam sem brilho, fitando os caçadores com uma frieza que parecia varar-lhes a alma.

Engolindo em seco, e reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, Ken avançou um passo.

(Ken) Aya!

Chamou com voz forte e firme, de um modo que fez Aya olhar para ele fixamente durante alguns segundos...

(Omi)...

O loirinho estava impressionado pelo aspecto do ruivo. Ali estava a prova definitiva de que não conheciam a real natureza de um vampiro... nunca imaginaria que Aya pudesse ser ainda mais assustador.

Porém o chamado do moreninho agiu como uma espécie de despertador. Pouco a pouco as íris violeta foram readquirindo brilho, até que voltaram ao normal.

Confiante, Ken avançou e abaixou-se ao lado do vampiro de segunda geração.

Aya respirou pesadamente e fez um esforço para se colocar em pé, mas só conseguiu seu intento com a ajuda do Weiss moreno.

(Ken) O que aconteceu com você, Aya?

(Aya) Evil... Evil despertou completamente.

Durante aqueles poucos dias, os instintos sombrios de Aya haviam se manifestado com força total. E o ruivo sabia que se não se controlasse, seria desastroso...

Por isso preferira fugir, sair da Koneko, evitando assim expor os caçadores mais jovens ao perigo de perecerem sob suas presas. No entanto isso não salvara outros humanos...

Incapaz de se segurar, Aya matara muitas pessoas. Caçara humanos como em tempos ancestrais, comportando-se como um predador faminto e destruidor...

E isso não pesava em sua mente. Livrara-se desses tabus a centenas de anos. Estava sim, aliviado por ter se mantido longe das pessoas que jurara proteger.

(Omi surpreso) Evil?!

(Ken) A mestra da Grande Casa da Europa...?

Os humanos se entreolharam. Aquilo explicava muitas coisas...

oOo

Algumas horas depois, já limpo e refeito, sentindo-se no domínio de sua própria mente, Aya sentava-se a mesa, em frente a Ken e a Omi.

(Ken) Sente-se melhor?

(Aya) Hn.

'Melhor' não era a palavra mais apropriada para descrever a maneira como o espadachim se sentia. Afinal, ele passara aquela semana toda apenas se alimentando, ingerindo sangue quente noite após noite, e repousando tranqüilamente durante o dia, cada vez em um local diferente.

Desde que traíra seus iguais, Aya obrigava-se a ser comedido em relação a alimentação. Recusava-se a beber mais sangue do que o estritamente necessário.

Agora não sentia mais aquela levíssima tontura, que deixava seus sentidos um tanto confusos. Ficara novo em folha.

(Omi) Estávamos preocupados... pensamos que...

(Aya) Eu tivesse me aliado aos vampiros outra vez?

A pergunta saiu de forma seca e direta.

Imediatamente Omi desviou os olhos e pareceu se encolher.

(Omi) Não. Pensamos que você pudesse estar ferido... e precisasse de ajuda.

(Aya)...

A afirmação desconcertou o líder da Weiss, que não teve resposta para dar.

(Omi) Pode ler mentes humanas, não é? Sabe que não estou mentindo.

(Ken) Calma, pessoal. Aya, sabíamos que não se uniria aos vampiros outra vez. Você é nosso companheiro agora, confiamos em você.

(Omi) E a maneira como Paris está sendo visada com ataques noturnos piorou tudo!

(Ken) Matamos tantos vampiros de décima e nona geração que você não vai acreditar.

(Aya) Esses são os mais influenciáveis.

(Omi) Como assim?

(Aya) Aconteceu comigo também. Se eu perdi o controle, os mais fracos também devem ter perdido.

Omi e Ken se entreolharam, surpresos pela afirmação de Aya... enfrentar o ruivo, um vampiro de segunda geração em um estado de descontrole devia ser no mínimo assustador.

(Ken) E tudo isso é graças ao despertar dessa tal Evil?

(Aya) Ela acordou do sono centenário. Ficou todos esses séculos sem se alimentar, por isso, quando recebeu a primeira gota de sangue, seu corpo reagiu exigindo mais. E essa exigência refletiu em todos os vampiros.

(Omi) Todos?!

(Ken) Por isso estavam atacando quase as claras!

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) Essa vampira deve ser muito forte!

(Aya) Hn. Mas não é uma reação exclusiva de Evil. É uma característica do despertar. Qualquer vampiro que esteja acordando causa esses sintomas.

(Omi) Oh!

(Ken) Apesar de ser um mestre, você também ficou vulnerável.

(Aya sério) Ninguém disse que essa maldição era um mar de rosas. As desvantagens são muito maiores.

(Omi) Disso nós temos certeza.

(Aya) Geralmente durante um despertar, os vampiros se reúnem na Grande Casa, para se protegerem mutuamente. Se isso não aconteceu é por dois motivos: eles tinham pressa em desertar Evil, e não se organizaram a contento... e, com certeza, o número de vampiros está cada vez maior, o que impede de reunir todos a tempo.

(Ken) É impressionante o número de vampiros de níveis tão baixos.

(Aya) Os mestres estão perdendo o controle.

(Omi) Pelo menos é mais fácil eliminar dez vampiros de decima geração do que um de segunda...

(Ken) Er... Aya?

(Aya) Hn...?

(Ken) Posso perguntar... uma coisa pessoal?

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, resistindo bravamente a vontade de ler a mente do caçador moreno. Suspirando, resolveu aceitar o que quer que estivesse por vir.

(Aya) Pergunte.

(Ken) Você já... er... transformou alguém em vampiro, além de Yohji?

(Omi)!!

O ruivo quase sorriu diante daquela curiosidade infantil. Não fora essa a pergunta que esperara, mas... tudo bem.

(Aya) Claro.

(Ken) Oh!

(Omi) Vampiros de terceira geração...? Espero não ter que enfrentá-los.

(Aya) Não terá.

(Ken) E como é que você tem tanta certeza?

(Aya) Houve uma... 'peste' entre os vampiros. Todos os que eram de terceira geração pereceram.

(Ken) Que merda! Só os de terceira?

(Aya) Quando isso aconteceu, já haviam sido criados vampiros de quarta geração em número suficiente para levar o vampirismo a frente. Então todos os mestres, sob ordens de Lorde Bogard firmaram o pacto de não abraçar mais ninguém.

(Ken) Então vocês são vampiros de poder sem igual.

(Aya) Hn.

O que o ruivo não disse, foi o fato de desconfiarem que aquela 'peste' que afligira os vampiros de geração três, provavelmente era conhecida por todos como Suryia...

Sim, havia grande desconfiança por parte dos mestres de que a americana fora a autora do fratricídio que eliminara os vampiros que mais se aproximavam em poder de um mestre. Acreditava-se que por temer esse poder, Suryia fora capaz de caçar e matar um a um dos vampiros abraçados pelos mestres, atravessando continentes e ignorando os pactos mais antigos...

Mas eram somente desconfianças, é claro.

(Omi) O que faremos agora?

Aya não respondeu. Apenas fitou os companheiros, ciente de que os três não seriam páreos para as mestras das grandes casas...

Precisariam de ajuda... e a pergunta premiada era: a quem recorreriam? Afinal, a Weiss era a própria cavalaria.

oOo

A reunião começara muito bem... mas estava ameaçando sair de controle.

Na sala estavam presentes: Suryia, Lady Bogard, Crawford, Lilik, Nagi e... Evil, é claro.

Eles permaneciam sentados ao redor de uma grande mesa redonda, e algumas guloseimas foram oferecidas, a título de cortesia, porque a única coisa que fora alvo do interesse dos vampiros era a grande jarra de sangue quente, que acabara de ser trazida por uma das servas humanas que habitavam e obedeciam cegamente aos seres das trevas.

Crawford e Lilik acompanhavam com interesse a troca de ofensas entre a americana e a japonesa, que começara a alguns minutos mas parecia longe de acabar, enquanto Nagi aparentava indiferença.

(Suryia) Eu ainda vou cuspir sobre seu túmulo, oriental ridícula.

(Lady suspirando) Prefiro sair a luz do sol a ter que aturar essa ralé...

(Suryia) Podemos cuidar disso...

(Lady) Sei que adoraria acabar com todas as pessoas mais fortes que você.

(Suryia) E desde quanto isso lhe inclui?

(Lady)...

(Suryia) Uma múmia não pode ser mais forte que uma jovem bela e vigorosa.

(Lady) Só diz besteiras...

(Suryia) Logo, logo também vai cair em seu sono eterno, e vai poder ficar juntinho com o cadáver de Lorde Bogard...

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Crawford e Lilik ficaram tensos. Sabiam que a oriental não admitiria que Suryia cometesse tão grande desacato. Imediatamente olharam para Evil, a única na sala que podia impedir aquele bate boca inútil e fora de hora, mas a líder européia apenas ergueu os olhos como se estivesse mais que cansada das ceninhas repetitivas.

Em contrapartida, Lady Bogard retesou o corpo e estreitou os olhos castanhos. Depois se moveu rápido, acertando um tapa na taça fina de cristal, fazendo-a se quebrar e espirrando sangue em Suryia.

(Lady) Não use sua boca imunda pra falar dele.

A americana sentiu o liquido morno escorrendo por sua face. E encheu-se de fúria como a muito tempo não acontecia. Ela saltou, pondo-se em pé, disposta a atacar Lady Bogard.

Foi nesse ponto que Evil se cansou. Bateu o dedo indicador sobre o tampo de mármore da mesa e suspirou impaciente.

Não precisou de mais nada. Como um passe de mágica, Suryia relaxou e sentou-se novamente, apesar de exibir uma careta de desgosto. Lady recostou-se a cadeira, voltando a se mostrar cortês.

Crawford quase agradeceu a Evil. Se a líder européia não interviesse, ele teria que requisitar a luta para si, e isso não o agradava em absoluto. Lilik também ficou aliviada, pois sabia que podia muito bem sobrar pra ela, já que a loira americana andava doida querendo descontar a raiva em alguém.

Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, todos os presentes fixaram a atenção em Evil, observando-a. A vampira ainda estava muito pálida, devido a tanto tempo sem ingerir sangue. Porém os olhos violeta continuavam tão frios e cortantes como sempre haviam sido. Os cabelos ruivos permaneciam soltos, ondulando por suas costas sem nenhum tipo de penteado.

Trajava um vestido negro e simples, de gola alta e mangas compridas, que contrastava totalmente com o vermelho usado por Suryia, muito decotado e rodado, assim como com o quimono estampado de Lady Bogard.

(Evil) Lilik...

A referida tremeu nas bases. Seu nome soara num tom gélido, mais cortante que o mais afiado dos punhais.

(Lilik) Mestra...

(Suryia) Relate as burradas que fez!

(Lilik) Minha mestra já está a par de tudo. Assim como tem ciência de que aceitarei qualquer punição.

(Suryia) Espero que Evil me deixe castigá-la... ah, sim... seria muito divertido saber o quanto de dor você agüentaria... francesinha de merda... (**1**)

Lilik sentiu o suor frio escorrer por sua fronte e engoliu em seco. Se caísse nas mãos de Suryia, tinha certeza de que seria feita em fiapos! E da maneia mais torturante possível. Seu pânico foi tão grande, que nem lembrou a americana de que não era uma francesa.

(Evil) Cuido dela depois.

A inglesa não se sentiu aliviada pela afirmação de Evil. Muito pelo contrário, e a prova disso foi uma nova gota de suor frio que correu por sua fronte.

(Suryia resmungando) Merda...

(Lady) O que vamos fazer no fim das contas? Desse modo Ran vai escapar de nossas mãos.

(Lilik) Nós... sabemos exatamente onde Ran está. Ele continua em Paris, na floricultura oriental Koneko no Sumu Ie... vivendo com aqueles dois humanos caçadores.

(Suryia) Que imbecil! Ficou ali dando sopa? Merece que a gente o pegue de uma vez, e arranque a pele dele lentamente.

(Lilik) Temos espiões próximos a Ran. Só não atacamos porque eu temi cometer uma imprudência e...

(Suryia) Há, há, há, há! Não seja ridícula, ser ignóbil. "Cometer uma imprudência"? Você quis dizer MAIS uma imprudência, não é? Pois desde que armou esse plano com Ran, você só tem feito merda.

(Lilik)...

(Lady) Trocando as grosserias dessa aí, eu diria que sim, vocês cometeram muitos erros aqui na Europa. É vergonhoso...

(Suryia) He, a América pode ser o Novo Mundo, mas... eu controlo a todos com rédeas curtas.

(Lady) Ninguém duvida disso.

(Lilik) Agora que vocês se reuniram, podem decidir o futuro de Ran.

(Lady) É estranho ele ter permanecido no mesmo lugar. Talvez tenha algo planejado...

(Suryia) Mas temos um trunfo...

(Lady) Ah, você diz aquele garoto? Quase me esqueço dele... seria uma isca mais que apropriada.

(Evil) Não basta.

Todos olharam para ela. Pelo visto a líder da Europa era a mais furiosa pela traição de Ran. E a que mais queria vingança, apesar do silêncio em que se mantinha durante a reunião.

(Lady) Tem razão. Ran merece sofrer mais, muito mais...

(Crawford) Podemos começar pelos humanos que vivem com ele.

(Lady sorrindo) Ótima idéia, Brad.

(Suryia) Sim... destruir aqueles por quem Ran nos traiu... podemos torturá-los, sangrá-los... esmagá-los! Acabar com esse lixo que ele julga tão importante...

Enquanto falava, a americana loira ia deslizando a mão pela face, passando os dedos pelo sangue que ainda manchava sua face. Depois levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e lambeu a pontinha, com os olhos brilhando de pura ansiedade.

(Evil) Ótimo.

No mesmo instante Lilik se curvou, numa profunda reverencia.

(Lilik) Darei inicio ao plano imediatamente.

(Suryia) Querendo posar de responsável agora? He, he, he... estou de olho em você.

Lilik não respondeu, apenas saiu da sala feliz por poder escapar do castigo mais um tempo. Talvez... se conseguisse concertar sua falha não fosse tão severamente castigada...

(Lady) Ela está se esforçando...

(Suryia) Claro. Qual francês não teme pelo próprio rabo?

(Lady) Ah, mas como você é inconveniente! Espero que um dia morda a própria língua e morra envenenada!

(Suryia) Acabo com a sua raça primeiro, japa hipócrita.

Evil piscou e desviou os olhos. De repente as palavras das outras mestras perderam todo o sentido, quando a européia se envolveu em seus próprios pensamentos.

Fora despertada antes do tempo, e isso a irritara bastante. E agora tinha que participar de uma caçada sem trégua, onde mais vidas seriam perdidas e destruídas.

Ela estava cansada daquela vida sombria, mas não podia mais mudar seu caminho, sua jornada. A única coisa que aliviava a carga pesada em seus ombros, era saber que tinha fama tal, que impunha uma aura de respeito e quase idolatria a sua pessoa...

Aura que fora maculada pela traição do outro mestre da grande casa européia.

Jamais o perdoaria por isso... ela despertara apenas para encontrar Ran, e castigá-lo... jogá-lo no mar da mais profunda escuridão.

E tinha todos os trunfos para fazer isso...

oOo

(Omi) Como ele está?

(Ken) Parece que está dormindo.

Ambos se referiam ao líder da Weiss. Já estava quase na hora de fechar a Koneko. A noite caia rapidamente, e logo os caçadores teriam que fechar a loja, depois de um dia movimentado.

Aya usara aquelas horas para se fechar em seu quarto e recuperar as forças, usadas durante sua insana caçada. Assim como no dia anterior e ainda no outro, desde que regressara a três dias.

De vez em quando Ken ia até o quarto dele. E cheio de coragem abria um vão na porta e espiava para ver se estava tudo bem.

Aparentemente o ruivo parecia profundamente adormecido, no entanto era impossível ter certeza com um vampiro.

(Omi) Mais um inimigo perigoso despertou... estamos ficando em uma situação difícil.

(Ken pensativo) É... não podemos simplesmente abandonar a Koneko, pois aí teríamos que dar explicações a Manx e a Kritiker... e revelar toda a verdade...

(Omi) Não poderíamos dizer que Aya é um vampiro!

(Ken) Por isso ficamos aqui... um alvo fácil dos malditos chupadores de sangue, dependendo da proteção de Aya... com os nervos a flor da pele esperando um ataque...

(Omi) Ken...

(Ken) Apesar disso não me arrependo, Omi. Estamos atentos, não é? Se algum deles se aproximar, Aya vai sentir. E então... marcamos um ponto!

(Omi)...

O loirinho sorriu de forma afável. Gostava daquela impulsividade de Ken. O moreno era sempre tão autêntico no que fazia, que chegava a ser um tanto inocente.

(Ken) Logo poderemos fechar! E agora que os vampiros sossegaram um pouco, a gente pode ter uma noite de sono em paz, pra variar.

(Omi) Tem razão. E pra comemorar vou preparar aquela torta de morangos que você tanto gosta para a sobremesa.

(Ken animado) OBA!

Foi então que a sineta da porta soou, anunciando um novo cliente, que chegava bem em cima da hora de fechar. Mas os caçadores conheciam aquela pessoa, e até se alegraram com a visita.

(Omi) Senhorita Litha! Bem vinda!

(Litha sorrindo) Omi, Ken! Boa noite, e desculpa por chegar tão em cima da hora!

(Ken) Não precisa se desculpar. Sabemos que você é uma pessoa ocupada.

(Litha) Meu arranjo ficou pronto? A missa vai começar em uma hora e eu ainda preciso arrumar tudo!

Imediatamente Omi foi aos fundos da floricultura e voltou com um enorme e pesado arranjo de rosas.

(Omi) Ficou pesado.

(Litha) Oh! Não sei se agüento carregar isso.

(Omi sorrindo) Eu levo pra você. Ken, se importa de ir fechando a Koneko enquanto acompanho a senhorita até a igreja?

(Ken) Não, claro que não. Enquanto você vai, eu adianto as coisas por aqui... vou deixar só as contas pra você fazer, está bem?

(Omi) Combinado!

(Litha) Desculpem por tanto transtorno...

Mas os floristas apenas sorriram sem se importar em ajudar.

Assim que se despediram de Ken, Omi e a garota foram caminhando lado a lado, com o loirinho levando o arranjo nos braços.

(Litha) Ainda bem que a igreja é perto! Você podia ficar para assistir a missa.

(Omi) Oh... talvez um outro dia...

(Litha) Vocês dois estão mais animados. Desde que Yohji partiu nessa viagem vocês estavam bem tristonhos. Tem previsão pra quando ele volta?

(Omi)... não...

Não podia dizer que o companheiro jamais voltaria. Aquilo ainda doía bastante.

(Litha) Entendo. Veja, aquelas meninas só começaram a ir a missa depois que passamos a encomendar as flores com vocês... mas não espalha!

(Omi) Confie em mim.

E a garota mudou de assunto ao notar que os belos e grandes olhos azuis de seu jovem acompanhavam ficavam brilhantes, transmitindo uma mágoa quase esmagadora.

Alguns minutos depois chegaram à acolhedora igreja de São Pedro, pequena, mas bonita.

(Litha) Pode deixar sobre o altar, por favor?

(Omi) Certo.

O chibi sempre se sentia um tanto intimidado quando entrava nem igrejas. Todas aquelas estátuas que pareciam observá-lo atentamente, seguindo cada um de seus passos, parecendo julgá-lo era realmente assustador.

Ainda não havia ninguém ali, além do Weiss e da garota. Era cedo para que os fiéis chegassem para a celebração. E Litha teria assim, tempo de sobra para arrumar tudo.

Impressionado pela beleza assustadora do interior da igreja, o chibi avançou, até chegar ao altar, onde depositou o pesado arranjo de rosas. Depois analisou rapidamente o crucifixo que dominava a cena central.

Era tão real, como se o próprio Cristo estivesse realmente pregado aquela cruz.

(Omi) Nossa...

Pensando em comentar o fato com a garota, Omi voltou-se, dando de cara com Litha, que segurava uma pá de carregar carvão nas mãos.

(Omi)!!

(Litha) Sinto muito, Omi.

Colhido pela surpresa, o loirinho não teve reação por alguns segundos. E esse tempo foi suficiente para que Litha erguesse a pá e o acertasse em cheio no rosto, com toda a força que tinha. (**2**)

Indefeso e sem chances de defesa, o Weiss caçula caiu.

Tombou desacordado e com uma grande marca em sua face, ficando imóvel no chão frio da pequena igreja.

Litha observou o resultado de seu trabalho sujo, depois passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor que brotava e denunciava seu nervosismo. Impaciente olhou para os lados.

Felizmente não havia ninguém, os santos de barro eram as únicas testemunhas de sua terrível traição. E a esses, Litha não temia.

Sabia que estava arriscando muita coisa, porém a recompensa prometida valia a pena.

(Litha) Merda! Onde ela está?

Percebia que ainda restava alguma luz do sol, mas não era o suficiente para ferir aquela pessoa, que era de uma geração tão elevada.

Foi então que a garota ouviu passos, vindos da direção da sacristia. Lentamente virou-se e se viu cara a cara com Lilik.

(Lilik sorrindo) Belo trabalho, serva.

A garota humana se pôs de joelhos. (**3**)

(Litha) Mestra. Aqui está a oferenda que lhe prometi.

(Lilik) Ótimo. Muito bom mesmo...

A vampira avançou, enquanto limpava um fio de sangue em seu queixo.

(Litha) Mestra... isso...?

(Lilik) Oh, um acidente. O padre me viu...

(Litha)...

(Lilik) É um belo rapaz!

Exclamou olhando para Omi. Cuidadosamente pegou-o em seus braços e se pos a admirar a face angelical.

(Lilik) Quando Suryia ver esse garoto... vai ficar enlouquecida!

(Litha) Mestra...?

(Lilik) Desapareça por uns tempos. Quando resolvermos essa guerra contra Ran, lhe darei sua recompensa.

Litha ficou em pé e sorriu satisfeita.

(Litha) Entendi.

Sairia daquela história, e se poria a margem dos acontecimentos. Sua presença já não era mais importante, porém, receberia um belo prêmio por sua tarefa tão odiosa.

Trair a confiança dos caçadores fora mais fácil do que roubar doce da boca de criança.

Lilik observou sua serva sair da igreja quase fugida. Depois admirou Omi demoradamente mais uma vez.

Sim, era uma criança muito bela. Lembrava um anjo inocente e puro.

Mas logo seria um anjo caído em trevas e escuridão, quando fosse entregue a Evil, Suryia e Lady Bogard. Lilik quase se arrependeu da maldade que planejavam levar a cabo. Quase...

(Lilik) Ran, seu inferno começa agora. É hora de pagar por sua traição.

E o preço seria alto. Realmente alto...

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Ei, se tem alguém que **NÃO** conhece a Suryia, er... a pessoa em quem essa personagem foi baseada, só quero alertar para uma coisa: ela **não** é essa vampira de eterna TPM que eu descrevi aqui. Ela é muito fofa (menos quando pisam no calo dela, claro...) e eu a adoro. Mas não teria graça zoar com ela numa fic de vingança se eu não a fizesse malvada e desbocada! Aliás, to adorando trabalhar com ela assim!

O mesmo vale para as outras: A Lilik coisa cor de rosa que vive me apunhalando pelas costas e até a Mystik q num é essa leseira que eu inventei pra ela. E a Evil... bem, a Evil... quem a conhece sabe como ela é. E se vc naum a conhece ainda... um conselho: **TREMA**! Trema e fuja... ç.ç eu tentei me esconder dela no 8o inferno mas... não foi longe o bastante... acabei descobrindo que lá é a Evilandia... i.i

Então... tire suas próprias conclusões. XP

(**2**) XD Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... a vingança... a vingança... céus, como é bom! Melhor que chá de cogumelo gelado numa tarde de 40 graus!

(**3**) Sou super phoda mesmo! #sorrindo orgulhosa#

u.u Essa 'pazada' no rosto de Omi é apenas uma resposta defensiva ao surto psicótico da _Litha-chan_, que na fic "**Even so I still love you..." **teve CORAGEM de atiçar, não somente o Omi, mas o Ken Ken contra meu ADORADO Yotan. -.- E veio com uma desculpinha fajuta pra loba dormir... eu endosso suas palavras, Litha-chan, isso é apenas o começo...

Enfim, que rufem os tambores... mulheres, crianças e idosos para as montanhas, porque a guerra se inicia, e esta **Loba** vai sair a caça! Ò.ó9

O menu de hoje: raposa sarnenta ao molho branco!

Abril/2006


End file.
